The Last Rambaldi Device
by fuzzyanimal
Summary: Sydney finds the last Rambaldi device, and not long after finding it is kidnapped by Sark and Lauren who plan on using the device to take over the world.
1. Break In

Disclaimers: This is the only one that I'm going to put up. I don't own anything Alias, unless u count the 1st and 2nd season and the video game.  
  
A/N: tell me if you like this story. If you don't also tell me so I know if to continue it. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sydney, we just received Intel on the last Rambaldi device. It's in Tokyo, Japan." Jack Bristow told his daughter. "You leave in twenty minutes."  
  
"Okay, do we know where in Tokyo it is?" Sydney asked.  
  
"We think it's in a lab somewhere in a church."  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
  
Sydney went up to the pilot of the airplane and asked him, "What's our ETA?"  
  
About 9:00 tonight." The pilot replied. Sydney nodded and went back to her seat and pulled out the mission file.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You'll be posing as one of the church's charity benefactors. This should give you access to the church's upper and lower levels. We're not sure what level it's on so you're going to have to search both thoroughly. Your objective is to get the device and any information available about the device and get out of there." Jack told her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Lauren Reed was talking to Sark at the Covenant headquarters. "You're sure there's no other way?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"No. We have to let her take the device. She's the only one who'll know how to use it, maybe the only one who'll know how to use it. We need her. I will be posing as one of the church's priests and you'll be posing as a nun. More agents will be there to take her down as well. If we're careful, she'll fall right into our trap." Sark replied.  
  
Lauren nodded, but secretly cringed at her new disguise.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sydney was entering the church, dressed as the charity benefactor. When she came across the sub-level guard, she said in Japanese, "Hello, I'm Taryn Hoshiko, one of the charity benefactors. I have a meeting with the sponsers."  
  
"I must have missed the notice about it, but I guess it was a mistake. Do you need me to show you to the meeting room?" the guard asked.  
  
"No, thank you. I'm sure I can manage." Sydney told the guard.  
  
"Sorry miss, but I've got orders not to let anyone down her with out an escort." The guard said.  
  
'With this kind of security, the device MUST be down here.' Sydny thought. "Very well. Lead on." She said to the guard. She followed hi down the stairs and then crept up behind him and knocked him unconscious. After she grabbed his keys she looked around the corridor for any room that looked like a sort of control room.  
  
At the end of the hallway she found a door that was labeled 'SECURITY' in Japanese. She took the keys from her pocket and tried the keys until she found the right one. Before she entered the room she looked around for any guards or cameras that would alert people of her presence and, finding none she entered the room. She found the main computer and took the remote modem that Marshall gave her before she left, and hacked into the church's mainframe.  
  
It told her that the device was in the basement. "Base Camp, are you getting this? It looks like the device is under this room!" she said into her comm. Vaughn's voice answered her.  
  
"You need to find a way down there. We think there's a stairway at the back of the security room."  
  
"Copy that." Sydney said and looked around the room. Soon after she found the stairway.  
  
At the bottom of the stairway she found the lab. "Base Camp, I found the lab, but getting into it is going to be a problem. There's guards everywhere." She pointed out.  
  
"Remember that guard you knocked out?" Vaughn's voice asked her. "Go back and take his uniform. That should get you past the guards."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After Sydney took the guard's uniform and made her way to the lab, she walked next to a pair of guards who were talking quietly to themselves.  
  
"So what station is the device in?" said guard 1.  
  
"I think they said Station 47." Guard 2 replied.  
  
"Ok. I need to get help to fix this damn computer. Someone hacked in again and they're expecting me to fix it. Stay here and guard it." Guard 1 ordered.  
  
As soon as Sydney no longer heard the fading footsteps of the first guard she stealthily walked inside the room and choked the second guard, but only enough so that he'd be unconscious for an hour or so. She went to Station 47 and saw a small tube. It was rusting from age and had a small dial on it, and a number pad with only two numbers on it. 1 and 0. There was also no mistaking the sign of Rambaldi. The eye. Sydney smashed the glass in and took the device and put it in her briefcase.  
  
"I got the device. Prepare for extraction." Sydney said into her comm and headed out.  
  
"Copy that Mountaineer. Go out of the building. A black Nissan Altima will be waiting for you. Get in and the driver will take you to the safehouse where we will be waiting. Give it to us, and get some sleep; you sound like you need rest." Vaughn said.  
  
Sydney smiled. They were giving her the day off after a mission. She walked out of the lobby and sure enough, a black Nissan Altima was waiting for her. She got in and the driver sped off.  
  
They stayed silent until they got to the safehouse. When she got out he said, "Good job with the mission." and took off.  
  
Sydney went inside where she saw Vaughn playing War with Weiss and Jack was on the computer doing research and Dixon was sitting on the couch doing nothing.  
  
"Here's the device. What exactly does this thing do anyway?" she asked as she handed Dixon the device.  
  
"We're not sure yet, but obviously it's the most important one. It's supposedly the last device Rambaldi ever made before he died." Dixon explained briefly.  
  
Sydney nodded and laid down on the other couch where she fell asleep quickly.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Shut up! She won't be here alone. Hurry, I can only distract the CIA for so long!" Lauren snapped to Sark as they made their way to the safehouse.  
  
"Remember the signal. If you know anything about Sydney Bristow, you'll know that I can't do this by myself." Sark said.  
  
Lauren waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! Now hurry, we can't waste time!" she barked and went inside where she wiped off her annoyed expression and replaced it with curiosity.  
  
"Did she get it?" Lauren asked as she stepped inside.  
  
"Yes, it's going to be transferred back to LA within the hour." Jack told her.  
  
Lauren nodded and said, "Could you guys come here for a second? I'd like to have everyone's opinion on something."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing (except Sydney), and gathered around Lauren. "Could Sydney come over here? I'd really love her opinion as well." she said.  
  
Vaughn shook her head. "If you don't mind Lauren, Sydney needs her rest. You can get her opinion when she wakes up." He said.  
  
Lauren nodded again and went into detail about something that might have potential to send a team of agents to Madagascar, but wasn't getting the approval of the NSA, while Sark walked inside the other part of the house.  
  
Lauren made sure no one could see him and Sark took out a small syringe full of bright yellow liquid that had all the effects of a sleeping pill, only with an extra dose, which would mean Sydney would be in the land of the dead for about another 12 hours.  
  
He motioned for two other Covenant agents to help him carry Sydney and the device out to the van, and after she and the device were secure he made the owl's hoot, signaling to Lauren that the task was complete, and that they'd in Phoenix Arizona where, hopefully, the device would be put to good use.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chappy. This story is going to get really intense, at least in my mind. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, or we won't continue!!!! 


	2. Sark's Obsession

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here it is!!  
  
"Thank you." Lauren said to all of them and went into the room Sark and the Covenant kidnapped Sydney from. "Where's Sydney?" she asked, trying to sound deeply concerned as Jack, Vaughn, Dixon, Weiss, and Marshall stormed into the room and looked incredulously at the empty couch.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Jack demanded to know one in particular. Lauren resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why was it that these people jumped every time their precious Sydney was gone and missing? Vaughn went outside through the same door Sark and the rest of the Covenant had escaped through.  
  
He saw a van drive off into the distance and knew instantly that she had been kidnapped. And right under their noses! He would've gone back in to tell everyone what he found out, but instead he jumped in his car and tried as hard as he could to chase the van, but it was no use as soon as the van drove off onto the freeway and Vaughn was stopped at a red light.  
  
When it turned green he just made a U-turn and went back to the safe house. Everyone stood outside, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Sydney was kidnapped. I tried following them, but it was no use." he said, angry that this happened, and they didn't even notice.  
  
"What do we do now?" Marshall asked, staring off into space.  
  
"Did you see the license plate?" Jack demanded Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn wanted to kick himself. He had been so consumed with anger that he didn't even think about it. "No." he admitted, avoiding Jack's gaze.  
  
"It's just as well, it wouldn't have done any good anyway." Lauren interrupted. Jack gave her a don't-start-with-me look.  
  
"Any available agents will be put on this case. For now we have to assume that this is just another missing person, and will therefore be treated like one." Dixon told them, and that signaled the end of the conversation whether anyone liked it or not.  
  
Jack went back into the safe house, and what he suspected was true. The Rambaldi Device was gone with Sydney, so this wasn't just another missing person case. It was the Covenant and had something to do with Rambaldi.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
When Sydney woke up, she was sitting in a stiff dining chair. 'Where am I?' she wondered.  
  
"Sorry, can't tell you that, but if you cooperate and promise not to escape, we could tell you." an all too familiar voice answered her, and Sydney realized she had asked that question aloud.  
  
"Sark." Sydney said simply, wanting to laugh at how typical this was. She was right; the CIA was getting weaker and weaker everyday. How safe was a safe house anyway, if she had been kidnapped from one?  
  
"Can I assume you know why you are here?" Sark asked, looking like he doubted her.  
  
"Enlighten me." Sydney muttered coldly, looking at him with the sourest expression she could muster.  
  
"Rambaldi Sydney. God I'm surprised you didn't know that by now!" Sark said.  
  
"Sark, what would a boy your age want with a man like Rambaldi?" Sydney asked tiredly.  
  
Sark sighed heavily. "He is the answer. The answer to everything, and you'll see that in good time, I promise you. But for now, you'll just have to figure everything out on your own. I'm just here to get a blood sample, and as soon as I'm done with that, feel free to get some rest." he told her.  
  
Sydney wanted to be suspicious and on full alert, but she found she was simply too tired to answer back, or pull away when Sark stuck the syringe in her arm. When he left the room, everything went black.  
  
A/N: Short yes, but don't you love the suspense? Lol. Please review!! 


	3. Admitting Hidden Feelings

A/N: Who here besides us wants to see Garfield? We can't help it, we're possessed. On to the story!!  
  
Sydney woke up, her head pounding so hard she felt like it would burst in half. She wanted to rub her forehead, but her hands were cuffed to the chair. Instead she took deep breathes and tried to stay awake. No one was coming as far as she could tell, and she needed someone to come so she could get out. But that would be hard, given she felt like she wanted to die.  
  
Her prayers were answered when Sark entered the room. He was carrying something that looked oddly like the device she had retrieved from the church in China. But was it the device? She couldn't tell for sure.  
  
"Ah Sydney. Finally awake. We have a little job for you, which I'm sure you are ecstatic about." Sark said sarcastically.  
  
Sydney was too tired to think of a good comeback. "Sark, why don't you just leave? Do yourself a favor." Sydney suggested tiredly.  
  
Sark pondered this, although Sydney highly doubted it. "No, I don't think so. Now that you have that out of your system, I'll keep going. This device is the key to our future. This will change the world as you are about to discover. And you are the lucky person who gets to be responsible for it." Sark told her as he got closer and closer with every passing step.  
  
'This can't be good.', Sydney thought to herself. She kept a straight face though. "And how do I get to do the great deed?" Sydney said, matching Sark's deadly voice.  
  
"That doesn't really matter. You'll figure it out within time. I'm just here to tell you your purpose to the Covenant." Sark informed her, but Sydney doubted that was it. There had to be something else; something he wasn't telling her.  
  
Sark pulled up a chair and sat in front of Sark. She glared at him, making him know that when she got out of there, he'd regret ever meeting her. Either he ignored her warning, or he seriously didn't get it. "You know Sydney, I never got the chance to tell you that I really like you. Not just in a professional way. In a sort of...emotional way." Sark admitted.  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" Sydney asked incredulously. She would've punched him but...that was impossible at the moment.  
  
"I can't help my feelings toward you. I knew you were the one when I first saw you. I really can't tell you how I felt. All I know is that, I want to be with you." Sark told her.  
  
"And this is the only way?" Sydney asked, as if she wasn't the person Julian Sark was telling her about.  
  
"No, that isn't the reason. I'm doing this because I'm under orders. If it was up to me you wouldn't be here, even though I know it doesn't seem like it to you." Sark said, and for the first time ever, Sydney could see truth in his statement. She was speechless. Julian Sark had a thing for her?  
  
"I understand if you don't feel the same. After all the horrible things I've done to you and your friends, I'd understand completely. I'm sure this doesn't help my case as well. I just wanted to let you know. My boss will be here soon. Just for the record, could you please not mention anything to him about my little confession?" Sark asked hopefully.  
  
Sydney seriously considered lying to him. It would serve him right to be executed for admitting feelings for the enemy. But...he looked so helpless. Sydney just couldn't turn in someone to die just for telling someone his feelings. So she nodded.  
  
Sark smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. I really am sorry for all this." He said and left the room leaving Sydney alone yet again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"What do you mean there aren't any security cameras?" Vaughn snapped angrily.  
  
"They were disabled. Whoever took Agent Bristow aren't amateurs. They know what they're doing. Which brings us back to the conclusion that the Covenant took her." Dixon said patiently to Vaughn.  
  
"Then how the hell did they know where our safe house is? They couldn't have..." Vaughn trailed off, the realization slowly dawning on him.  
  
"We have a mole. And it's someone who has clearance to attend briefings." Dixon said, saying what Vaughn was thinking.  
  
"Do a search as quickly as possible. We need Sydney back quickly!" Vaughn snapped. Dixon didn't appreciate Vaughn acting like the Director, but he knew he was right.  
  
"I'll get a professional in here by the end of the week. Hopefully we can catch the mole and bring Sydney back unharmed." Dixon said, not quite satisfying Vaughn, but winning him over for the time being. At least SOMEONE would get arrested who deserved it. He just hoped it wasn't someone he was close to. Little did he know just how close to home he had guessed. Literally.  
  
A/N: This is sort of a turning point. You'll see why next chapter. But you gotta review first! They are greatly appreciated!! 


End file.
